


Inapropriado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Relaxa, Yuu... finge estar no nosso quarto de hotel mais que na praia, teria de ser mais simples assim.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Inapropriado

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Inapropriado**

Yuya gemeu debaixo das suas mãos.

Teria ficado para sempre assim, mas sabia também quanto pudesse ser perigoso.

“Hi... Hikka.” esforçou-se por dizer, a tentar evitar a boca do menor que lutava para ficar na sua. “Hikka, seria melhor ir para outro lugar. Poderia chegar qualquer pessoa e ver-nos, seria muito difícil explicar o que...”

Hikaru abanou a cabeça e sorriu.

“Nenhum vai vir, Yuu. É noite, a praia está deserta e não nos vão encontrar. Podemos ficar quanto queremos.” tranquilizou-o, a beijá-lo novamente, a baixar para o pescoço e as clavículas, enquanto as mãos mexiam-se na sua cintura.

Yuya deixou-se levar pelo seu toque, a mexer-se por debaixo dele, a gemer o seu nome e a tentar de superar quanto sentisse-se desconfortável naquela situação.

A espreguiçadeira não era o ideal para beijar-se, mas o menor estava bem com isso, então tentou não se queixar.

“Relaxa, Yuu... finge estar no nosso quarto de hotel mais que na praia, teria de ser mais simples assim.” disse-lhe Hikaru, a perceber quanto pouco convencido fosse Yuya.

E o maior escutou-o, e focou na sua língua e as suas mãos, no que estava a sentir, na sua ereção que quase doía, a implorar por um pouco de alivio.

Então esqueceu tudo.

Começou a tocar Hikaru, a beijá-lo como o menor fazia com ele, e cedo foi capaz de fingir que não houvesse risco no fazer sexo lá.

Sentiu a mão de Hikaru alcançar por debaixo do seu fato, e ofereceu os seus quadris ao seu toque, os seus gemidos mais e mais altos, enquanto Hikaru beijava-o para que ficasse tão silencioso como possível.

Foi nu demais cedo, e demais cedo sentiu os dedos de Hikaru abrir-se caminho dentro dele, a fazê-lo sentir ainda mais impaciente para ter mais.

Tentou avisar Hikaru, dizer-lhe para fazer algo depressa, e o menor foi mais que feliz em agrada-lo.

Entrou nele com um movimento firme, e Yuya não pôde evitar gritar, já sem temor que alguém os apanhasse, a querer só sentir o seu namorado mais a fundo dentro de si.

Estava prestes a gozar, sentia isso.

Não percebeu o estranho barulho que fez a cadeira até que caíram na areia.

Magoaram-se, mas Hikaru não pôde deixar de mexer-se, e continuou a empurrar dentro dele até que ambos gozaram, a gritar uns o nome do outro, a tentar estar mais e mais perto.

Quando recuperaram do orgasmo, olharam-se e caíram na gargalhada, a sentar-se na areia e a olhar para a espreguiçadeira.

Tinha cedido baixo o seu peso, e uma das pernas estava irremediavelmente dobrada, por isso tinham caído.

“Estás bem?” perguntou Hikaru quando deixaram de rir, e Yuya acenou com a cabeça.

“Tudo bem. Talvez amanhã vou ter umas hematomas, mas para o resto estou bem.” tranquilizou-o. “E tu?”

Hikaru encolheu os ombros, aproximou-se dele e beijou-o.

“Estou bem. Mais que bem.” sussurrou.

Yuya devolveu o beijo, e deixou que o menor o abraçasse.

“Amanhã vais ter de dizer a alguém que partimos a cadeira, sabes-o, não é?”

Yaotome sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Eu sei, eu sei. Vou fazê-lo, prometo. Mesmo si será difícil explicar _como_ a partimos.”

Yuya riu e deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

“Eu sei. Podes dizer que estavas só a fingir estar no teu quarto, pois não?”

Hikaru deu-lhe um golpe na cabeça e não pôde evitar rir.

“O poderia dizer que o meu namorado estava demais excitante e não pude esperar até ir em outro lugar, o que pensas?”

Yuya corou e suspirou.

Não importava o que ia dizer.

Iam pensá-lo o dia seguinte. Por agora, queria só ficar lá, ao seu lado.

Não importava onde fossem, até que podiam ficar juntos.


End file.
